


Date Night

by jaicubed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homage to one of my favorite scenes from Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, powerbottomsammy. This is not a part of my collection of Wincest mpreg snapshots featuring Jack, but an AU where Bobby is still alive.

Sam’s stomach growled appreciatively at the smell of popcorn wafting into the living room from the kitchen. They had eaten dinner only a few hours ago, but these days Sam was absolutely ravenous. As a healthy 6’4” man, he already “ate for two” on most days- but as a healthy 6’4” pregnant man, he was easily eating for a small army.

Sam knew that you weren’t supposed to overeat when you were pregnant, that you should just try to give the baby all the nutrients and vitamins and shit that it needs. However, the future Winchester was turning out to be, as Dean enjoyed pointing out, a “fucking Leviathan”, and Sam found himself wondering if he would need to turn to actual human bodies next to assuage his and the baby’s hunger.

Sam’s stomach growled again just as Dean walked in to the room, struggling to carry two bowls of popcorn and two glass bottles. “Hold your horses, baby,” Dean responded to the growl, cursing as he nearly dropped a bottle trying to set everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch Sam was sitting on. Sam accepted a bowl from Dean and settled it on his belly, the warmth of it seeming to calm the baby, who had been kicking up a storm.

”Scoot over, bitch. Respect your elders,” Dean grumbled, lightly shoving Sam in the arm as he tried to make himself a spot on the couch.

”You scoot, ass hat. Carrying your gigantic baby here,” Sam said, pointing at his belly and stuffing a large handful of popcorn into his mouth.

”Yeah,” Dean said, his facial expression softening like it did every time Sam said “your baby”. Your baby. Something that began as his and would always be his. Even the Impala couldn’t claim that for itself. His expression didn’t change as he gave Sam’s belly a few rubs.

Force of brotherly habit made some sort of girl joke nearly slip off Sam’s tongue at the gesture, but he restrained himself in time. He liked when Dean was affectionate and wanted it to continue, and he couldn’t bear the hours of exaggerated machismo Dean displayed anytime Sam so much as thought about questioning his masculinity. 

Dean gave the belly a final rub before snapping the top off both of the bottles, handing one to Sam and taking a long swig of his own. Sam had long been resigned to root beer, and he looked longingly at Dean’s Sam Adams. Dean caught the look and grinned.

”No booze for you, Sammy. Gotta make sure that one comes out with all his tools in his toolbox.”

”His parents are siblings, how much worse could it get?” Sam grumbled to himself. Dean chuckled. 

”Much worse, Sammy. Much worse.”

Dean settled his own bowl of popcorn on his lap (he had quickly learned that sharing a bowl wasn’t an option) and grabbed the remote.

”What do you want to watch, Sammy? Lady’s choice.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Dean. Why don’t you choose? This date night was your idea, after all.”

”This isn’t a date night,” Dean protested, nearly spitting the last two words out in distaste.

Sam pursed his lips in mock thoughtfulness. “Well, you brought me home a box of chocolates, made me a special dinner, and now are treating me to popcorn and a movie. That’s about as close to a date a guy and a pregnant man-freak forced to stay in the house are going to get.”

”Whatever,” Dean mumbled. He put on the TV and flipped through the channels, finding a horror movie that was just starting. Sam was afraid he had pushed Dean into macho-territory until he felt his brother’s arm go around his shoulders, pulling him closer so that his side was pressed into Dean’s. Sam didn’t say anything.

He also didn’t say anything when half way through the movie, Dean spun him so that his legs rested on Dean’s lap and his head rested on Dean’s chest, one of Dean’s arms around his shoulders and the other resting on his belly. He didn’t say anything when Dean stopped paying attention to the movie and rested his forehead on the top of Sam’s head, just breathing in and out, or when Dean pulled him even closer and tighter. 

Sam opened bleary eyes later, the TV showing some infomercial, and realized that he must have fallen asleep during the movie. He was comfy and warm, and he nestled deeper into Dean’s arms and the blanket Dean had put around them. He thought Dean was asleep until he felt warm lips on his forehead.

”Dean,” he sighed sleepily and tilted his head up. Dean kissed him, slowly and sweetly.

”Still not a date,” Dean mumbled into Sam’s neck.

Sam grinned.


End file.
